hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Peaceful Village
Precision Event You see a peaceful village off the main trail. 1) Visit the village. :There is a festival being held in the village. The morale of the people is high as they sing and dance and compete in games of skill. :A) Warn the townsfolk of the rampaging Northerners. ::You enter a small tavern and address the patrons, giving a vivid description of the fate they will face at the hands of the approaching Northerner warriors. ::As the farmers turn to each other in panic, a huge, brawny man walks up to you. ::"I am Aaron and I run this town," he says. ::"We haven't seen any Northerners around these parts for months! I say you're a liar and we're not about to abandon our homes on your say so." ::Some of the farmers look unsure, but none speak up to contradict Aaron. ::"If you've no intention of ordering a drink then you should leave." ::1) Attack Aaron. :::"Put that troll-slicer away, mercenary," Aaron says, waving your weapon away. "If you want to challenge my word then we have a more civilized method." :::Aaron leads you and the other townsfolk outside to a tree with a wooden target nailed to it. :::He hands you a small axe. :::"If your aim is true then you speak the truth," Aaron explains, before throwing his own axe. :::It hits the target - just missing the red painted centre. :::Precision Gambit (3 small Success, 2 tiny Huge Failure, all moving) :::Success ::::Your axe hits the target solidly. ::::"Not bad," Aaron comments. "Very well then, stranger. I shall consider your words carefully." ::::This village has been saved. ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::Aaron turns and calls some men over, telling them to scout north immediately. ::::He directs the rest of the townsfolk to prepare to travel. ::::Encounter ends. :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :::Huge Failure ::::(insert text here) ::2) Order a drink. :::(insert text here) ::3) Leave. :::(insert text here) :B) Compete in an axe throwing contest. ::Precision Gambit '(1 Huge Success, 2 Success, and 3 Huge Failure | All moving) ::Huge Success ::(insert text here) ::Success ::Your axe lands close to the centre. A small child sheers and there is scattered applause as you are presented with a prize. ::'The player gets 1 Gold Gain card. ::Huge Failure ::(insert text here) :C) Tell tales of your adventures. ::You pick a shady spot and attempt to gain the attention of the crowd. ::Chance Gambit '(1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) ::Huge Success ::(insert text here) ::Success ::You manage to hold a modest crowd's attention for the better part of the morning. As you leave you hear some of the children fighting over who gets to be the ogre in their game of adventure. ::'The player gains 2 Fame. ::Failure ::(insert text here) ::Huge Failure ::(insert text here) :D) Leave the village. ::(insert text here) 2) Keep moving. (Northerner counters will not move this turn) Dice Event You see a peaceful village off the main trail. 1) Visit the village. :The town is quiet as you walk the paths, with mothers hushing their children and dragging them inside. :A pair of watchful farmers stop talking as you approach and give brief greeting. :"We don't have many strangers visit our village," one of the pair says plainly. "But you may speak with our elder if you wish." :You are led to a small hut on the outskirts of the village. Inside, a dishevelled old man with a single wild eye sits cross legged on the floor, humming a strange tune to himself. :A) Explain that the Northerners are approaching. ::The mystic peers at you with a single, wild eye as you tell of the terror about to overturn them. ::"The gods will show us their will!" the old man yells, leaping up and pointing at a bird in a nearby tree. ::"If the raven flies north or south then the village should flee, east or west and we must remain." ::With a wild cry the old man throws a stone at the bird. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 14) ::Success :::The raven flies south. :::"It is time to leave," the mystic declares. "The Gods have spoken!" :::This village has been saved. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::Encounter ends. ::Failure :::The bird flies to the west, away from the old man and his stones. :::"We stay," the mystic declares and returns to his hut. The farmers wander away, saying, "The gods will protect us!" :::Encounter ends. :B) Ask something else. ::(insert text here) 2) Keep moving. (Northerner counters will not move this turn) Chance Cards Event You see a peaceful village off the main trail. 1) Visit the village. :A few farmers look at you with curiosity as you enter their small village. :A) Warn the townsfolk of the rampaging Northerners. ::You address a gathering of local peasants as they mill around the village well. To leave their crops seems like madness, but you try to convince them to flee the area. ::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) ::Success :::The people disperse to gather what they can before abandoning the village. :::This village has been saved. :::The player gains 2 Fame. ::Failure :::Despite your warnings, the people refuse to abandon their land. :::"There's an Empire fort not far from here, they'll protect us!" :::Encounter ends. :B) Visit the town store. ::(insert text here) :C) Leave ::(insert text here) 2) Keep moving. (Northerner counters will not move this turn)Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hanged Man __FORCETOC__